


Things Left Behind

by anachorist



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachorist/pseuds/anachorist
Summary: First Person Reader Fic.Tiny Rick left a lot of things behind. Including a fertilized egg in, at the time, fellow student who is the Reader.





	Things Left Behind

I wrung my hands across the street from the Smith house. I’d been standing there for around ten minutes already, trying to psych myself up to go knock and face them already. Their car was there, so they had to be there. But the problem was, what would I say? I didn’t exactly come prepared.

Well, not true I had flashcards with what I wanted to say. Ever since I got out of the hospital I’ve been such a mess mentally that I had to remind myself with notes to do this.  

I pulled out my flashcards, looking over the words. I’d practiced this a dozen times.

“Okay… now or never.” I took a step forward and nearly walked into the path of a car. “Oh great… yeah nice. Get yourself killed by a car, why don’t you?” I rubbed my temples and then looked both ways before crossing and heading toward their door. I couldn’t see anyone at their dining table from the front window. Were they even home?

Hand raised, I knocked. It was a pathetic knock. Barely made a sound. I tried again, cringing as I knocked a bit harder. Nothing. That’s when I noticed the doorbell. “Fucking christ, you’re an idiot. Graduated top of the class and you’ve no common sense.” I pressed the doorbell once.

“I’ll get it!” Came a familiar voice. It was muffled beyond the door. I knew the voice. It was the same voice I heard during tutoring sessions. The door opened and I was faced with Summer Smith.

“Oh…hey...” she trailed off as her eyes screwed up trying to remember me. “Wait…was it english class. Third row?”

“Yes, in 8th grade. But more recently, Algebra tutoring.” I reminded her.

“Oh my god! Yeah hey what’s up? What happened to you? You like dropped out.” Summer leant against the door frame.

“Um well.” I laughed nervously.

“Who is it?”  Came another voice from inside the house. A woman whom I knew to be Beth Smith, Summer’s mother.

“Just a friend mom!”

“Well invite her in, don’t just stand there.”

Summer rolled her eyes. “Want to come in?”

“Oh no, I don’t mean to intrude, I just came to ask a question really.” I said.

“Just come in my mom’s going to eventually come out here anyway.” Summer gestured inside.

“Oh alright.” I stepped in and the door shut behind us. Summer led the way to the living room that I remember, but my gaze trailed toward the hallway we passed. My cheeks flushed, hoping that I might see him but he wasn’t there.

“Oh hello there!” Beth Smith was in the living room and she rose to greet me.

“Hello Mrs. Smith.”

“Please just call me Beth” she smiled. I always liked her. She was especially bright and had high hopes for Summer that I was supposed to help with. It didn’t go well after awhile. Especially as I moved onto the more advanced classes and she lagged behind.

“Alright…” I cringed.  “Beth…”

“So what did you come to ask anyway?” Summer asked as she settled on the couch. Her fingers flying over her phone. One of the main reasons why I couldn’t really help her with algebra was her persistent need to text. It was trying keeping her attention.

“Well, it’s… you remember that party you threw before the big dance.” I asked.

“You threw a party?” Beth turned to her daughter with a frown.

“Grandpa was there.” Summer explained.

“My dad…you say this as if I don’t know who he is.”

“The house was fine when you got back.” Summer protested. Beth sighed.

“You were saying?” Beth turned.

“Um the party with your cousin? I-I was wondering if-if you knew where he went.” I stammered over the words, my cheeks flushing. “I mean I think he’s your cousin? He was listed as a family member in your school file but it didn’t say how. Not that I broke into the school system to get that information- I-I uh mean. I asked and well oh gosh.” I squeezed my eyes shut.  “Sorry I just… let me start over?”  I took a breath before I gave them the chance. “I’m just looking to contact him. There’s something I need to discuss with him if you can just direct me or maybe even give me his phone number, that would be great and I can get out of your hair.”

“Um…” Summer was smiling. “Wow thats like the most words I ever heard you speak before in one go.”

“Yeah… I know.” I’d always been shy in school.

“Sorry did you just say cousin?” Beth asked.

“Yeah he was like… in school for only a few days but was really popular.” I explained and then looked at my lap. “And well he saved me from...from that vampire ya know, Summer.”

“Oooh. I know what this is about.” Summer smiled apologetically.

“Care to explain?” Beth asked.

“So like, when you and dad were off to that marriage counseling, Grandpa Rick cloned himself and uploaded his mind into a teenaged version of himself.” Summer explained. “Its because there was this vampire at school preying on us and like, I asked him to. It turned out pretty bad because his teenaged self wanted to stay young forever. But it was fine, Morty and I got him back.”

“Clearly.” Beth rubbed. “So sorry about this. My dad gets into all sorts of crazy hijinks.”

“He was… a clone?” I’d gotten used to some of the weird things. Especially after the Galactic Federation invaded Earth and subsequently left. Earth has been host to aliens every now and then since we were now on the map apparently. But...Rick had been a clone of Summer’s _grandfather_? “Do-do you know where…” My voice warbled. I felt violated somehow. The Rick I’d been with was a teenager like me, going through the same things as me but no.. he’d been an old man in a young cloned body?

“Well the clone thing didn’t work out so well. Grandpa destroyed all his clones.” Summer elaborated as she divorced from the conversation to type on her phone.

“Is everything alright?” Beth asked. There was sympathy in her voice but I didn’t care for it. I needed to get out.

“Um yes.” I rummaged in my pockets for one of my flashcards and quickly wrote my number. “I just I need to talk with Rick. It… it has to do the with the night the vampire was killed. I mean... If he even remembers. If not.” What if he didn’t remember any of it?  “Just… it’s important that he contacts me. My numbers on there and so is my address. Its _very_ important I talk to him.”

“If it’s so important maybe we can pass it along?” Beth asked, her voice was genuine.

“N-No. Thats fine. This is something more personal.  It-it has to be done in person.” I muttered and then before they could grab the flashcard I put on the flashcard my places of work. “If...if you can just tell him to contact me. It’s.. urgent. I put where i work too.”  I handed the flashcard to Beth. “I-I have to go. Thanks for having me.”

I really didn’t want to be there anymore. And I didn’t expect to hear from him at all. He was an old man and from what I remember about Summer talking about in tutoring he only just showed up in the last year or so. Which was fine by me. Finding out the teenager you slept with was actually a seventy year old man was reeling.

I hadn’t expected it. Though I had found it odd his hair had been so white. I figured he was just albino or dyed his hair weird colors. I didn’t have time to overthink any of this for long. I had responsibilities to take care of and two jobs that required my full attention.

I was an ultrasound technician at the City’s hospital. Not the most glorious of positions but what were you going to do when you didn’t go to a classic college. It made good money and i got to see the joy couples experienced upon seeing confirmation they were pregnant. It was something I hadn’t experienced.

It was the end of the day and I was closing up the room from my last appointment when I heard a belch from behind me.

There was an old man in a labcoat with wild spiked hair drinking from a flask as he looked around the room. If I didn’t already know all the doctors on the maternity ward, I would have misconstrued him as one. And if he didn’t look like a very old and aged Tiny Rick, I wouldn’t have known who he was. It helped that Morty Smith was beside him looking around.

“Did-did ya find her.”

“N-not yet. Summer said she worked in the maternity ward but-” I’d always found Morty’s stammer adorable. “Wh-why do you think she she wanted to talk with you anyway?”

“I’ve -URGH’ an idea.” Rick responded as he snatched the flashcard from his grandson.

They hadn’t noticed me yet.

“Morty?” I found myself saying from my spot, calling attention to me. Morty and his grandfather turned toward me. Long ago I used to tutor Morty too. He’d had a small crush then and it looked like it hadn’t passed because his stammer became worse. I couldn’t understand him.

“Heeey I remember you. You-you were the one Coach Feratu was-was about to suck the life out of before my grandkids and I killed him.” Rick belched his way through that. That day had been crazy and intensely scary.

“Yeah…” I rubbed the back of my neck, cheeks red as I glanced at Morty. He’d seen me half naked then. “He...Coach Feratu was a real creep.” I coughed.

“I-Is that why you wanted to contact Rick?” Morty asked. “Di-did the vampire turn you o-or-”

“No-no… nothing like that. Actually it..it’s more to do with what happened later that day. Uh at the party.” I sent Rick a look, to see if he remembered. From the spread of his lips and his appraising look, he did.

“Oh.” Morty looked between us, understanding dawning.

“So-so what was so important?” Rick narrowed his eyes.

“Well you kinda… left something behind.” I tiptoed around the topic.

“If it was a rash, it should have cleared up by now.” Rick explained.

“No-no.” I muttered. “Look just.. Just follow me.” I couldn’t bring myself to say so I led us to the elevator and hit down. “Although there had been a suspicious rash after…”

“Told you.” Rick muttered to Morty. “I’ve got a cure for anything else if you’re worried. Though you-you should look into some protection.”

“That-s wait what other STIs did you give me?” I gaped at him.

“Hmm, any-urgh any number. From Gromflomite chlamydia to Tumblorkians syphillis. Tell me the symptoms and I can get you a cure.” He spoke with a shrug.

“Well I haven’t noticed anything else. Besides the rash.” I thought back to my temperature the last few months. Nothing out of the ordinary well- except for

“Look-look if this is all that was important, you-you could have called. Di-didn’t have to come to my house and worry my daughter. You-you know what she thought. She thought I I tricked you. You know, You-you can’t just go to other people’s houses and  and start crying and making accusations-”

“I didn’t! I just wanted to know where you were. And you did trick me! I thought I was sleeping with a teenager like me!” I huffed as I stomped out of the elevator. I navigated us toward the daycare. “You coerced me!”

“R-really? Oh yeah, I _coerced_ you. When you-you were the one begging me for it.” Rick continued.

“Uh Rick.” Morty interrupted, trying to calm the situation down.

‘Wha-whatwhat is this about huh? Or wait… wait are you just looking for seconds.  Well sorry baby. I-I…”

I snapped and glared. “You think I went looking for you to have a repeat?!” To be fair it wasn’t completely out of my realm of thought at the time but finding out the truth waved that away. “No, asshole. I didn’t.”

“You-you sure. Because you sure look eager for this fine-fine specimen.” He lowered his voice and stepped toward me to crowd me against the wall. “I don’t remember these being so big before.” His hand brushed against my breasts.

My cheeks inflamed hot as I didn’t even push him away. Some part of me twisted, wanting him as I stared into his eyes. He was an old man in body, but I could see it. See the torment and angst and futility of the world we had shared in that night. Nothing in the world mattered. School sucked. We were all going to die. It was still there, right behind the layer of drunk he clearly was.

“You’re begging for it now. Look at you, panting.” He drawled.

“So?” I muttered and pressed my lips against his.

“Oh-jeeze…”

We didn’t pay attention to him. Rick pushed me against the wall, one hand on my breasts cupping them through my scrubs and the other in my hair.

“Um…” Morty interrupted. “Hey… uh...jeeze Rick. I-I don’t think this is what she meant.”

“Give me a few minutes Morty, grandpa’s about to be bu-urgh-sy.” Rick said over his shoulder but froze when he caught sight of his Grandson holding a two year old child the spitting image of Rick.


End file.
